Mensch
Menschen (人間, '' Ningen ) sind in '''High School DxD' nicht sehr stark vertreten, aber sie spielen eine wichtige Rolle im Rangsystem der Dämonen. Übersicht Überwiegend in der menschlichen Welt ansässig und die häufigste Spezies mit der größten Population in der Serie. Nachdem der Große Krieg alle drei Fraktionen erschöpft hatte, mussten sich die Engel, Gefallene Engel und Dämonen auf die Menschen verlassen, um ihr fortbestehen zu sichern. Die Helden Fraktion der Khaos Brigade besteht aus Menschen die Nachkommen von Helden sind und jeder hat entweder ein Sacred Gear / Longinus, ein Heiliges Schwert, ein Dämonenschwert oder eine Kombination der drei. Es gibt auch die Magier, Menschen die von anderen Religionen oder Fraktionen Magie gelernt haben. Es wird gesagt, dass das derzeitige magische System, das von den Menschen verwendet wird von Merlin Ambrosius entwickelt wurde, dem legendären Zauberer aus der Arthus-Legende. Die einzigen genannten Magier in der Serie sind Georg, Le Fay Pendragon, Lavinia Reni und Walburga. Die Khaos-Brigade hat viele Magier die unter ihnen dienen, wie sich in Band 4 zeigte, als sie versuchten die Anführer der Drei Fraktionen zu ermorden. In Band 12 wird offenbart dass die Khaos Brigade eine Zauberfraktion namens Nilrem hat. Es gibt auch Menschen, die für bestimmte Zwecke künstlich geschaffen wurden. Die "Sigurd-Institution" war eine Gruppe, die den "wahren Nachkomme von Sigurd" zu schaffen versuchte und mit der Erschaffung von Siegfried Erfolg hatte. Verträge A devil being summoned and fulfilling their contract.png|Ein Dämon, der gerufen wird und seinen Vertrag erfüllt. Gremory flyer with the Contract Seal.png|Gremory Beschwörungs Flyer Gremory flyer with the contract seal upon activation.jpg|Aktivierter Beschwörungs Flyer Dämonen brauchen Menschen um Verträge mit ihnen zu unterzeichnen, was ihre Stärke und Stellung in der Unterwelt erhöht. Um jedoch den Menschen dazu zu bringen den Vertrag zu unterschreiben, muss der Dämon zunächst sein Ende der Abmachung erfüllen. Diese Aufgaben können an das Wahnsinnige grenzen, da sich Koneko für einige ihrer Auftragnehmer als Cosplayer auftreten musste, und Issei wurde gebeten eine Puppe zum Leben zu erwecken für einem Cross-Dressing-Fan einer Serie. Ein Magier und ein Dämon können auch zusammen einen Pakt bilden, der verwendet werden damit sich der Dämon und der Magier einen Namen machen. Sacred Gears Der Mensch ist die einzige Spezies die natürlich mit Sacred Gears beschenkt werden kann. Die anderen Rassen (Gefallene Engel, Engel und Dämonen) können jedoch Sacred Gears erhalten, indem sie diese durch eine Zeremonie von ihren menschlichen Hosts nehmen, obwohl die entnahme des Sacred Gear den Host töten würde. Menschen können ihre Sacred Gear irgendwie behalten, auch nachdem sie zu Engeln oder Teufeln wiedergeboren wurden, wie mann an Issei sehen kann, nachdem er von Rias reinkarniert wurde und Dulio der sein Zenith Tempest Longinus behalten hatte nachdem er von Michael zu einen Engel gemacht wurde. Die Menschen haben gezeigt, dass sie mit ständigem Training und mit völliger Beherrschung ihres Sacred Gear, in der Lage sind High Class Dämonen, Monster und Dämonische Kreaturen zu besiegen. Heilige Schwerter und Dämonenschwerter Der Mensch ist auch die einzige Spezies, die sowohl Heilige Schwerter als auch Dämonenschwerter beherrschen kann. Wie bei den Sacred Gears können Menschen auch die Fähigkeit Heilige Schwerter und Dämonenschwerter zu verwenden nach ihrer Wiedergeburt als Engel, Gefallene Engel und Dämonen behalten, wie Xenovia Quarta zeigt, und ihre Fähigkeit das Durandal zu verwenden behielt nachdem sie als Dämon wiedergeboren wurde. Kiba konnte die Dämonenschwerter verwenden, die er von Siegfried erbeutet hatte. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Terminologie